


Alphabeta Prósthetos (πρόσθετος) verse

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: Can extra alphabet letters make omegaverse works a little more varied and not so staunchly centered on the alpha/omega dynamic? Let's stretch it out just for the sake of it.A small manual for a free-to-take AU subset of the general Omegaverse that introduces two more secondary sexes: Gamma and Delta.(open to suggestions, additions and tinkering)





	Alphabeta Prósthetos (πρόσθετος) verse

What is this, you might wonder? It really is just what it looks like: an omegaverse expanded AU structure. Despite being "fandomless", per se, this work still constitutes as a part of fandom, necessarily, so it's within rules.

 

Everyone writes their a/b/o AUs a little differently, though usually with the same base and rules. I haven't read a large amount of them, but I do have a fair number of issues with the usual fare and am definitely not the only one thinking so.

 

My biggest peeve is related to: how obvious can you get about your "faves" with a system like that? Making alphas and omegas the only "special" ones while betas are average joes with nothing that sets them apart from normal "Earth Humans", alphas, betas and omegas might as well have been set as different species/races and there wouldn't be anything out of place. A/b/o fics then become a matter of cherry-picking your preferred characters and couples as either omegas or alphas, and demoting "everyone else" to betas. No one makes an a/b/o fic where a beta/beta pairing is the main couple. From an author's standpoint, it makes things extremely unsubtle favoritism; since this is just fic for fun and not an ambient for professional criticism, it isn't bad per se; I just get kinda tired of it. Like going out of your way to make a new fantasy world with new fantastic elements then putting some super average humans in there for no discernible reason. Why? Where's the fun in that?

 

So I figured that, at the very  _ least _ , any dabbing I did into omegaverse would have betas experiencing heats. Even if there was nothing else extra, at least this would set them in the same biological lines that are basically half the reason omegaverse gets explored in the first place. ~~Porn excuse reasons.~~

 

**So first Hard rule that comprises Prósthetos: Betas have heats/ruts/periodical need to mate.**

 

Now, the most significant change aside from that is actually the  **_addition_ ** **of two new secondary sexes: gamma and delta.** They are the reason for the titling;  _ Prósthetos _ means "extra" or "additional" in Greek (fitting as we are, well, going off based on Greek letters), and despite there being another word for it, I thought this was good enough (maybe Greek people can have another input?).

 

I thought of adding more to, well, "spice things up" per se, instead of keeping with the easy hard divide of the three original ones. I probably don't have to say that the presence of gamma and delta secondary sexes is also a  **Hard Rule** for Prósthetos (otherwise you can just do normal a/b/o? TBH.)

 

So here are what define these sexes: 

 

  * **Gamma:** Less sensitivity towards scents, less frequent heats, but high fertility and resource balance on pregnancy. Gammas are the most likely to be ace/aro, which is related to their lower scent sensitivity (the lowest among all sexes). Their higher fertility and baby-focused resourcing lends to a higher ratio of successful pregnancies and pregnancies with multiple fetuses.



 

  * **Delta:** Deltas are second-ranking in dominance, standing as rivals to alphas. This provides balance, often ensuring that alphas are not as power-imbalanced in public and work spaces.



 

These are the base, Hard definitions. Super simplistic, because I wanna let people pick them up and disagree with the soft rules/soft definitions that I came up with if they want.   
  
  
Therefore, the following worldbuilding/definitions are  _ optional _ depending on what the hell you wanna do with your fics:   
  
**γ Gammas:** Not very affected by the scents of others, which is a good point for focus and control but also means they aren't as sensory perceptive. They have the most subdued odor of the secondary sexes, even during the occasional heat. Interestingly, they tend to enjoy very high natural fertility, despite being the sex with the most ratio of asexual individuals historically. Large family units are usually assumed to have been started by a gamma. Many strong, proliferary family mafias of the past were led by alpha-gamma parents. They also hold the records for amounts of quadruplets, quintuplets, etc.   
On a dominance scale, arguments akimbo for whether they are placed below or above betas, but they are usually considered below. Their "scent blindness" tends to lower the impact of dominance and submissive responses that are placed upon them.   
  
**δ Deltas:** Male deltas are unique in being able to grow knots during sex, and as such their sensual pleasure tends to be very pressure-based. Female deltas have a natural ease of lactation, which can occur even outside of pregnancy, usually in response to motherly or protective feelings, or appropriate stimulation. Some theories postulate that this is the case because in ancient times, an alpha female would be much more likely to tolerate a delta female in her group if she helped care for the alpha's young, leading to a higher genetic success of such deltas. Functionally, it has also led to the ability for male deltas to be stimulated into lactation in case of a mother's death, or as an aid in m/m delta/omega couples wherein the omega does not lactate sufficiently.   
  
  


If you have any ideas on how to make gammas and deltas unique/add to Hard and Soft rules, by all means speak up! And naturally feel free to pick them up and add to your omegaverse fics to lessen the hard divides of a/b/o.

  
If you want to see some interesting worldbuilding/pseudo-scientific explanations for A/B/O, I highly recommend [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357) by Hells Bartender (Firebog). I don't abide by all of it (especially since, y'know, if I'm adding two more sexes it definitely skews things) but it's an interesting read no matter how you spread it. (I haven't even finished reading it jsdgjdjd)

  
This is not all that there is about the Prósthetos version of omegaverse, but it's the core differences in case people just wanna take that and go wild or otherwise use the rest of usual a/b/o without changes. I will actually be getting into more of what makes up this AU subset in the next chapter(s?), including defining other (also optional) differences. E.g., Alpha females definitely have dicks.    
  


I will also talk about some meta such as how a/b/o is actually  _ not _ a thing in real wolves, and hierarchy dynamics in animals in a more general sense, and how even in a/b/o verses hierarchy is fairly toned down due to the whole human-society-working-together-and-not-as-clans thing. I'm not a major or minor in any science field but I sure have an obsession with worldbuilding and trying to make things seem plausible.

 

I wouldn't doubt that other people have tried adding more alphabet letters to the fray but I haven't seen those, specifically, so...


End file.
